


The King and his Magic Man

by MozartKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Merlin goes to Arthur to show him a surprise that Arthur may or may not like





	The King and his Magic Man

"No Merlin" said Arthur crossing his arms over his chest, "oh come on Arthur, she's just a puppy, nothing more" said a whining Merlin, holding the puppy to show Arthur. "No dogs, cats, or anything that has damn fur on it, remember the last time you brought a large beast in here?!" said Arthur

"It was just a small alligator, and believe me it was small, I mean the teeth on those things can really bite you in the" Arthur put a finger on Merlin's mouth, "and that is why I can't trust you with any mammal or reptile in this castle, or Camelot at all" said Arthur on the verge of shouting, "Arthur, if you just" "I said no" "but you didn't know what I was about to say!" shouted Merlin walking back.

Arthur rubbed his temple, "I have a bloody headache, he gives me more headaches then being kicked by a goddamn horse," he heard Guinevere walking in, "you do realize a horse is a mammal, and it has teeth?" said Guinevere setting food down, "not a good time Guinevere, not a good time for jokes" said Arthur gritting his teeth "oh, I'm sorry, did my whispering give you a bigger headache?!" shouted Guinevere in his ear, "are you trying to make my ears bleed with your voice woman!? and why are you here, shouldn't you be somewhere else annoying people and causing them anguish with puppies and kittens!?" shouted Arthur.

"I know, and don't ask why, all of Camelot can hear you shouting in Merlin's face about not able to keep a cute little dog in here" said Guinevere picking her up, "I think she's a cute thing, but daddy Arthur won't even rub your belly or scratch your ears" said Guinevere swooning the puppy.  
Arthur looked, he chuckled but shook his head, "I knew that would get your grumpy head up, now go and apologize to Merlin and hold her like you do with your sword when playing tag with Merlin" said Guinevere walking out, leaving the puppy on the floor, "what?" said Arthur looking down, "oh come on, the more you give me those eyes the more I want to hold you up."

He knelt down and picked her up. He looked at her, he grumbled and looked around "you know, for a small ugly thing, you sure are a cute little one, are you not? yes you are, and I am the handsome one but don't tell Merlin." He heard laughing, and looked "Merlin?! have you been standing there!" asked Arthur shouting, "oh come now, who knew a grumpy and non skillful arse could be so friendly to nature and creatures?" replied Merlin walking up, "you are more of an arse, how did I fall in love with one like you?" asked Arthur, "you know, we didn't name her yet, what should we call her?" asked Arthur, "how about Guine, after Guinevere?" asked Merlin

"I hope you call her that!" said Guinevere laughing, "Guinevere, how many have been sneaking around and waiting for me to be soft?!" asked Arthur, "since you became king" said Merlin.


End file.
